Applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 07/465,831, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,236 discloses and claims a method of making a golf club head which involves filling a mold with materials selected from the group consisting of metal powders, castings, wrought metal and green compact metal powders and combinations thereof so as to achieve the desired property in particular areas of the club head, compressing the material in a mold to form a green compact material, removing the green compact material from the mold and then heating the green compact material to an elevated temperature to form a sintered product. Thereafter the sintered product may be further heated under pressure to improve its density.